Heartland - A story of Amy & Ty on a date night
by sandman1955
Summary: Amy and Ty have a date night for the first time since returning from their honeymoon.


Amy cuddled seductively with Ty on the couch in the loft thinking about the date they had just returned from. After a few seconds, she reached out and carefully took Ty's face in her hands and gave him the most tender, loving kiss she could bestow. "Wow" he said. "What's that for?"

 _Earlier that afternoon…_

"Amy, don't you have a date with Ty tonight?" Lou called from the porch. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Amy replied from the dusty round-pen. "Well, aren't you going to get ready?" "Lou, I just need to shower and change my jeans and boots." "Oh, I'm sure Ty will find jeans and cowboy boots reeeeealy sexy. "Why don't you stick some hay in your hair to complete your wardrobe while you're at it," Lou said in an exasperated tone. "Amy, Ty doesn't want to take a cowgirl on a dinner date." "He wants to take a woman…a sexy woman." "At least put on some perfume and try to look attractive."

 _Dinner…_

"This doesn't look so bad thought Amy while looking down at her new jeans and cowboy boots." "Ty seems to like it." "You look great" said Ty after they both had ordered. "I bet every guy in the room noticed you walking in." Amy's smile quickly reversed as a stunning woman that could pass for a Victoria's Secret model suddenly walked in the room. Ty noticed the change in Amy and quickly glanced at the object of his wife's attention before fixing his glaze back to his beautiful wife.

Amy however was immediately self-conscious of her now seemingly dowdy clothes compared to the low-cut top and tight fitting skirt the blond bombshell was wearing. "Lou was right," she thought, "Ty asks me on a date and I look like Annie Oakley compared to Miss Cleavage Tight-Butt over there." Amy also noticed how every guy in the restaurant had begun to stare at the new object of their fantasy. "Ty will never see me like that," a completely deflated Amy thought.

Turning back to Ty expecting him to be focused on Miss Twin Peaks as well, Amy was surprised to see her husband smiling at her as though she was the only the girl in the room. "How did the training of the new horse go today," Ty asked. "Were you able to bring her around like you always do?" Clearly it seemed the girl was nowhere in Ty's thoughts.

For the remainder of the meal, Amy couldn't help but notice how Ty's complete focus was on her; never once even glancing in the girl's direction. He listened attentively to every word she said making sure Amy knew Ty cared only about her. It was as though they were the only two in the restaurant.

As they rose to leave upon completing their meal, Amy took Ty's arm knowing how much he liked it when she did. Amy paused as Ty leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Every guy in the room is jealous of me." A warm feeling began to spread over her as she thought, "he means it, he really means it." "That bimbo doesn't even exist to Ty." "How could I ever think he would pay attention to her?"

… _Back in the loft_

"Wow, what's that for?" asked Ty after Amy's passionate kiss. "That's for making me feel so special tonight?" "I love my reward but how did I do that?" Ty replied. Amy paused for a moment looking into Ty's eyes…"You really don't know, do you?" asked Amy as she looked lovingly at her husband. "You didn't notice that sexy woman who came into the restaurant tonight?" Amy asked. "Of course I did." "I had dinner with her, listened to her, and couldn't take my eyes off her the entire night." "And I didn't even knock over the water this time" Ty laughed.

Amy smiled and began to stare intently into her husband's eyes for a few seconds. She knew without a doubt he wasn't just saying that to make her feel good…he really meant it. Tears began to form in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him again. "Do you really think I'm sexy?" Amy hesitantly asked. Ty returned his wife's gaze with as much love and feeling he could form. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"Ty, I love you but surely I don't compare to women like the one at the restaurant tonight," said Amy. "You're right Amy, there's no comparison." Ty saw the devastated look that began to creep on to Amy's face…"She can't hold a candle to you." Amy sighed letting out a deep breath. The effect of Ty's words washed over her. She had never thought of herself as particularly pretty or sexy until know. In Ty's eyes, she knew she was. Sheepishly, she slowly leveled her eyes to Ty's, "how am I sexy?" she haltingly asked.

Intently looking into his wife's beautiful face, Ty said, "Amy, you have a beauty and sexiness that can't be taught or bought." "Yours is real." "The way you smile, walk, talk, ride…I could go on for hours." "Well, it's still early," Amy teased. Smiling at her comment, Ty replied, "Do you remember when Jeff was here and I helped him with his bike?" Ty asked. Amy's nodded. Ty continued. "I was washing up and you came up to me and thanked me for helping him and I said," "Why don't we get out of here and go back to my place?" "Do you remember what you said?" Seeing she didn't Ty continued, "You said, "I'd love to but I promised Lou we'd be home for dinner." "That's too bad," I replied. You thought for a second, looked up at me and said, "…if we leave right now…with such a coy smile in your face I'll never forget." "It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen," Ty exclaimed. "You could have knocked me over with a feather." I remember thinking, "I was nothing when I came here and still somehow she chose me!"

Ty continued, "There are so many things about you that are sexy." "I never thought anyone could look sexy in a cowboy hat until I saw you wear one." "You also have this special smile that I've seen only a few times, but I remember every single one of them because you look so incredibly beautiful and sexy each time." Amy shook her head inquisitively not knowing what Ty was referring to.

"Well, I've seen it a few times and I don't think you know when you did it." "The first time was when you were riding away on Spartan and turned to look back after a few yards."" You gave me this this dazzling smile I had never seen before...one that I…I can't really describe." "I've seen you with the same smile a couple of times when you've turned back while walking away." I remember thinking, "I can't believe how beautiful she is and how much I love her." "All I know is that I'll never forget it and will continue to look for it."

"And if you want me to give you another one that's simply full of unabashed testosterone, Ty said with a playful look in his eyes, "You have the best butt and cleavage in Hudson." TY! Shouted Amy embarrassed. "I can't believe you said that." "…Do you really think so," Amy sheepishly asked looking at Ty. "No one else is even close." "I know it sounds sexist but I love watching you walk away." "I've loved your walk from the first time I met you."

Amy slowly crawled up into Ty's lap and straddled him while taking hold of his face again. "This is the best date I could ever imagine…I love you beyond words," she said and kissed him in such a way for Ty to know how much she meant it.

"That was the sexiest kiss you've ever given me," said a suddenly out of breath Ty. "As long as I'm with you, I'll never have any reason to look at another woman." Amy curled up in Ty's lap feeling more loved and in love than she ever thought possible. "Let's go to bed," she said. Ty began to smile. The look he had seen that time with Jeff's bike had returned.


End file.
